of you and your memoirs
by daffodeela
Summary: Sakura Haruno menginginkan keadilan dalam kasus yang dihadapinya—kasus yang pasti dihadapi oleh segenap perempuan di penjuru negeri yang tak memiliki saudara kandung lelaki. Kehadiran Sasuke Uchiha mengikis tuntutannya. Mereka jatuh cinta tanpa tahu bahwa keduanya terjebak dalam kasus serupa, tapi tidak dalam posisi untuk bisa saling membela. [Previously "In Love is Luck"]
1. Chapter 1

**Previously** ** _In Love is Luck_**

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take material advantage by writing this story.

Credit untuk Arlene Shiranui atas Konohashire di dalam fic Crimson Falls yang namanya saya pinjam untuk latar di sini. :)

A/n:

Sebelumnya, fic ini pakai latar Era Victorian di Inggris. Tapi karena saya malas riset dan khawatir inakurasi di fic ini banyak, akhirnya saya ubah jadi universe karangan sendiri yang masih berdasarkan latar Eropa jadul setau saya. Alur dan konten fic ini masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Cuma latar, nama dan gelar-gelarnya aja yang berubah.

* * *

 **Konohashire, 1871.**

Selain dalam gaun merah yang selalu dia peringatkan pada pelayannya untuk dijaga dengan sangat baik, Nona Sakura Haruno merasa paling istimewa ketika dirinya mengenakan pakaian untuk olahraga polo—yang tak jauh berbeda dengan pakaian berkuda.

 _Boots_ membungkus kedua kakinya dari ujung kaki sampai bawah lutut. _Breeches_ melapisi pinggang dan kakinya. Kaus berkerah yang dia bayangkan akan nyaman sekali jika dikenakan tanpa korset di baliknya dan mantel berkuda di luarnya. Tatanan rambutnya tak perlu dibuat sesempurna mungkin, hanya butuh disesuaikan agar dia dapat memakai helmnya dengan baik.

Selain merasa istimewa, dia merasa paling nyaman dalam pakaiannya. Lebih tepatnya, merasa _bebas_. Apalagi, papanya memuji bahwa penampilannya saat ini tak mengurangi anggun yang melekat padanya sehari-hari.

Sorak-sorai meriuh dari sekeliling lapangan saat Sakura mengayunkan _mallet_ dan mengoper bola. Pukulannya bagus, diterima oleh rekan satu timnya dan digiring menjauh dari lawan. Dia mengendalikan kuda putihnya dengan satu tangan yang memegang tali kekang. Pacuannya tertuju pada lokasi bola tengah diperebutkan. Riuh semakin pecah saat Sakura berhasil memukul bola sampai masuk ke dalam gawang.

Sakura yakin dia tak akan berada di posisi ini jika setahun yang lalu dia tak membujuk papanya. Saat itu tersebar melalui surat kabar mengenai olahraga polo yang baru populer di negara tanah kelahirannya. Sakura gemar berkuda sejak pertama kali duduk di atas pelana. Dia yakin dirinya akan menggemari polo sama besarnya. Butuh bujukan demi bujukan—dan rengekan—sampai dia mengantongi izin dari orang tuanya untuk bermain polo. Papanya adalah yang pertama memberi izin dan membantu Sakura untuk mendapat izin yang sama dari mamanya.

Pertandingan polo selesai dengan tim Sakura unggul dalam mencetak skor. Ingar-bingar pecah dari setiap sisi lapangan. Sakura tersenyum lepas untuk melampiaskan rasa bangga. Dia turun dari kuda saat sudah berada di sisi lapangan. Sebelum dialihkan pada pelayan, Sakura mengusap leher dan moncong kudanya penuh afeksi.

Kegiatannya terbagi dengan matanya yang mengedar ke tiga sisi lapangan yang didominasi penduduk desa. Pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sekilas saja sudah terlihat menawan. Dia mengalihkan pandangan, dan tak sengaja melirik lagi, pandangan mereka bertemu untuk kedua kali. Sakura jadi berkonklusi bahwa pria itu tidak mengalihkan pandangan darinya sama sekali.

Ada dorongan untuk memastikan kebenaran konklusinya. Namun, niatnya membuyar saat salah satu pelayan mengatakan bahwa Tuan Haruno, papanya, memanggil.

"Selamat atas kemenangan timmu, Sakura sayangku," kata Tuan Haruno. "Kau memberikan kami tontonan yang menakjubkan."

Nyonya Haruno hanya tersenyum. Di matanya masih tampak ketidakrelaan atas putri tunggalnya terlibat dalam olahraga polo. Baginya, hal tersebut adalah tindakan yang tidak seperti seorang _lady_. Namun, dia sudah kehabisan kesempatan menyuarakan opini saat ini.

"Papa, tapi aku tidak bermain sendiri."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau menjadi pusat perhatian? Sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang berada di tengah lapangan, mengayun _mallet_ untuk memukul bola. Terlebih kau mencetak angka."

Sakura menyengir. Dia buru-buru mengubahnya menjadi senyum anggun sebelum mamanya menegur. Lantas dia bergabung dengan orang tuanya untuk menyesap teh dan menyantap kue. Pagar putih di sekeliling lapangan yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh penduduk desa kini semakin lengang. Di tengah kelengangan tersebut, pria yang tertangkap tengah menatapnya tadi masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Dan sorot matanya masih tertuju pada hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan pipinya merona.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Nyonya Haruno.

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Mata Nyonya Haruno menyipit. Dia ikut melirik ke arah yang Sakura pandang tadi. Sakura yang panik pun sontak melihat ke sana lagi. Dan subjek yang membuat pipinya merona sudah menghilang dari tempat sebelumnya.

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sudah kukatakan tidak ada apa-apa, Mama."

Kalimat tersebut tampaknya cukup untuk membuat Nyonya Haruno tak memikirkan pertanyaannya.

Sementara Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan dia bisa melihat pria itu lagi.

.

.

 **of you and your memoirs**

.

.

 **Konohashire, 1874.**

Suara derapan santai dari kaki kuda saling menyusul sampai kuda-kuda itu tersusun dalam satu garis di belakang garis _start_. Para penunggangnya memegang tali kekang dan diangkat secukupnya. Lengan kiri semua penunggang kuda dilapisi kain yang bercorak angka peserta. Ada beberapa kuda yang meringkik, memecah pembicaraan antara satu penunggang dengan penunggang lainnya yang saling kenal, atau justru baru berkenalan di lapangan.

Sasuke Uchiha merasa sendiri di tengah-tengah keramaian. Satu-satunya hal terdekat yang dia kenal baik saat ini hanyalah kuda yang tengah dia tunggangi. Salah satu tangannya melepas tali kekang, kemudian mengusap surai cokelatnya sampai kuda tersebut mendengkur nyaman. Dia tahu dirinya dapat berbasa-basi dengan orang-orang di sampingnya jika dia mau, tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya.

Eksistensi sang pemegang bendera biru yang akan memegang kendali pacuan kuda belum masuk ke dalam sudut pandang Sasuke. Prediksinya, pacuan kuda ini tak akan dimulai dalam jangka waktu sekitar lima menit. Mungkin peserta yang berdiri di belakang garis _start_ pun belum lengkap saat ini.

Memiliki dorongan untuk memastikan sendiri, Sasuke melirik angka peserta yang menempel di lengannya. Angka dua puluh tiga. Seharusnya sisi kanannya diisi oleh peserta dengan angka dua puluh empat, tetapi malah langsung melompat ke angka dua puluh lima.

Masih menengok ke kanan, sudut matanya menangkap objek bergerak di belakangnya. Kepalanya ditolehkan untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. Angka dua puluh empat menempel di lengan kanan penunggang tersebut. Tatapannya merambat ke atas sampai wajah cantik yang dibingkai topi cokelat gelap dan rambut merah muda masuk ke dalam retinanya. Dia berkedip. Tak ingin tertangkap basah tengah menatap, pandangannya mengedar sedikit ke bawah. Dia tak percaya bahwa wanita yang merupakan peserta pacuan kuda di sampingnya memilih untuk duduk menyamping. Bagaimana bisa dia menjaga keseimbangannya nanti?

Tanpa dikehendaki, matanya mengedar ke wajah wanita itu lagi. Sasuke memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi akan warna mata wanita di sampingnya. Wajah wanita itu ditutupi net berongga jarang. Mata sampai hidungnya tersiram bayangan. Tak ada cantik yang tersembunyi di balik net dan bayangan dari topi itu, kecuali warna iris matanya.

Derapan langkah kuda yang saling menyusul menjauhi telinga Sasuke. Tak banyak debu yang berterbangan karena sirkuit ini dilapisi oleh rumput hijau. Astaga, dia merasa bodoh ketika kudanya menjadi satu-satunya kuda yang masih menetap di belakang garis _start_. Apalagi ketika mengingat bahwa penyebabnya adalah dia terpikat pada wanita di sampingnya yang kini sudah memacu kudanya juga, sehingga gerakan bendera biru yang diturunkan lepas dari penglihatannya.

Dengan gerakan sigap, dia menarik tali kekang dan memecut kudanya agar segera maju. Beruntung dia cukup ahli dalam bidang ini sehingga mampu mengejar ketertinggalannya saat berada di belokan. Pacuan kuda selesai dengan dirinya yang mengisi posisi orang kedua yang menginjak garis _finish_. Peserta dengan nomor dua puluh empat dielu-elukan sebagai wanita pertama yang menginjak garis _finish_. Jika diurutkan secara umum, wanita itu menginjak urutan ketujuh. Atas keberhasilannya, wanita itu dikerubungi banyak orang sampai Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan jejak. Pertanyaan mengenai warna matanya menggantung tanpa jawaban.

Dia bergabung dengan Naruto Namikaze di salah satu meja kosong yang berada di bawah naungan tenda putih setelah segala urusan terkait pacuan kuda selesai. Mejanya diisi ketel berisi teh, cangkir-cangkir, piring-piring kecil, serta kue-kue bertabur pemanis berwarna. Dia menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir sebagai satu-satunya asupan yang akan dia konsumsi.

Naruto membakar sebatang sigaret. Dia menyesapnya cukup lama kemudian mengembuskan asap dari mulutnya. "Kudengar kau terlambat memulai tadi?" katanya. Terselip nada yang membuat Sasuke kesal dalam sekejap di dalam tuturan katanya.

"Hn."

Naruto tertawa. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kau bisa seteledor itu, Sasuke! Ini jadi membuatku penasaran. Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata tajam. Dia mendesis. Ternyata dia yang meraih urutan kedua tercepat tak mampu menghapus kebodohannya saat memulai _start_. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini."

"Oh, ayolah," keluh Naruto. "Tapi kau bagus juga bisa memperbaiki kesalahan di awal sampai mampu menginjak urutan kedua. Astaga, kau bahkan menyusulku! Sayang sekali, jika kau tidak teledor di awal, kau pasti mampu menjadi yang pertama."

Rasa kesal yang Sasuke alami semakin memekat. Bukankah tadi dia sudah bilang bahwa dirinya tak ingin membicarakan ini? Lagi pula, kebodohan diri sendiri yang terus-menerus dibahas merupakan hal yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi siapa pun.

Dia memilih untuk tak menanggapi Naruto lagi. Dagunya terangkat. Matanya mengedar pada sudut-sudut di bawah tenda putih. Edaran matanya terhenti saat merah muda yang mencolok di antara warna-warna gelap tertangkap matanya. Matanya terfokus sampai dia yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita dengan nomor peserta dua puluh empat yang tadi berada di sampingnya.

Dengan jarak sejauh kurang lebih empat meter, mustahil untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi. Terlebih bayangan yang menutup wajah wanita itu bukan sekadar dari topi saja, tetapi tercampur partisipasi tenda. Terlepas dari hal itu, dia masih enggan menghentikan pandangannya. Wanita itu masih tampak cantik di matanya meskipun jarak terbentang di antara mereka.

Tepukan ringan terasa di bahunya. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke buru-buru menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Hn."

Naruto mendecak. "Aku sudah mengajukan tiga pertanyaan dan kau tidak menjawab ketiganya."

Bertanya? Kapan?

"Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya," elak Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, salah satunya menanyakan bagaimana kabar Nyonya Uchiha. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjawabnya? Apakah karena kondisi Nyonya Uchiha sedang tidak baik?"

"Oh." Sasuke meneguk tehnya. Dia menghindari tatapan Naruto. Dan seolah ditarik magnet, sorot matanya tertuju pada wanita itu lagi. "Tidak. Ibu baik-baik saja."

Naruto mengernyit. Sedari tadi Sasuke melihat ke arah yang sama. Lirikannya segera terarah pada apa yang tengah Sasuke tatap. Dan tiba-tiba teka-teki kecilnya terjawab.

"Hampiri dan bicaralah dengannya."

Sasuke terkesiap. Dia memandang wajah Naruto sekilas dan segera menyelipkan beberapa jemari pada tangkai cangkir dan menyesap teh lagi. Yang diteguknya hanya sedikit, bahkan sudah habis untuk membasahi lidah sebelum sampai ke kerongkongan. Jelas-jelas perangainya barusan hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan dari keterkejutan.

"Apa?" Dengan dahi yang mengernyit samar, Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Padahal dia paham situasi yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Nona Sakura Haruno." Naruto memandang wanita yang namanya baru dia sebut. Dia melirik Sasuke melalui ekor mata untuk mengobservasi apakah pria itu melakukan hal yang sama. _Bingo_! Sasuke kembali menatap Nona Haruno seolah-olah dia tak mendapat teguran dari Naruto sebelumnya. Naruto berusaha menahan kekehannya. "Kau memperhatikannya sejak tadi."

Sasuke berdeham. Dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, namun berusaha agar gerakannya tetap tenang. "Aku melihatnya sekilas, bukan memperhatikannya."

" _Benar,_ " ucap Naruto sambil mendengus. "Kau melihatnya sekilas sampai kau tidak menanggapi atau bahkan tak mendengar lagi kata-kataku setelah Nona Haruno masuk ke dalam sudut pandangmu."

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya pelan-pelan. Dia tahu menyangkal tak akan berguna, tapi dirinya masih ingin melakukannya. "Aku mendengarkanmu," sangkal Sasuke. "Dan seperti apa yang kubilang tadi, aku tidak ingin menjawabnya."

"Oh, tentu. Pertanyaan dari putra seorang walikota memang tidak perlu dijawab."

Naruto merasa puas saat mendapati mimik kesal mewarnai wajah Sasuke. Pria itu memang tidak pernah suka saat mendengar ungkapan kesombongan atas gelar yang disandang, meskipun gelar yang didapat atas usaha adalah pengecualian.

Naruto bangkit dari duduk dan diikuti oleh Sasuke. Sasuke melempar tatapan bertanya atas pergerakan tiba-tiba itu. Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar. "Aku mengenal Nona Haruno dan kau akan berkenalan dengannya."

Sasuke baru saja ingin menghindar, tetapi pergerakannya terhenti oleh Naruto yang menyeru, "Sakura!" dan membuat wanita itu menoleh pada mereka. Sasuke sadar jika dia mendadak pergi, dia akan terlihat konyol atau tidak sopan. Dan dia tak ingin memiliki salah satu dari dua label tersebut.

Normalitas debaran jantungnya terganggu saat matanya bersirobok dengan mata Sakura sekilas, sampai-sampai dia terlambat sadar betapa akrabnya panggilan Naruto terhadap nona cantik itu. "Sedalam apa kau mengenalnya?" bisik Sasuke selagi mengikuti langkah Naruto yang mengikis jarak mereka dengan Sakura.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."

"Naruto!" Sakura mengecup pipi Naruto dan Sasuke nyaris menganga melihatnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku baru melihatmu sekarang?"

"Kau tidak akan suka jika aku mengotori udara di sekitarmu," jawab Naruto.

Sakura memberengut. "Kau masih merokok?"

"Sulit untuk tidak merokok di suhu Konohashire, Nona."

Merasa diposisikan sebagai kambing tunarungu, setengah dari Sasuke sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Namun, separuhnya lagi ingin tetap memaku kaki di sini sampai ucapan Naruto ditepati. Dia yakin kesempatan untuk mengenal Nona Haruno tidak akan datang semudah ini lagi.

Sasuke berdeham. Dia melirik Naruto melalui ekor mata. Naruto sontak tampak sigap. Dia menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan-pelan kemudian berkata, "Bisakah aku memperkenalkan kalian?" Tanpa menunggu tanggapan, dia langsung melanjutkan, "Sakura, ini Tuan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, ini Nona Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke menarik topinya ke bawah sedikit sembari mengangguk singkat. Dia mengulurkan tangan sampai tangan Sakura menyambutnya. Ditekuknya seolah-olah tengah mengajak berdansa. Matanya menemukan mata Sakura dan nyaris lupa untuk menyapa. Wanita itu betul-betul tampak memesona. Dia menarik napas perlahan. "Nona Haruno."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat. "Tuan Uchiha." Setelah pandangan mereka saling bertumbukkan, Sakura tak berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Pun Sasuke. Jangka waktunya cukup lama untuk membuat Sakura mengingat bentuk matanya yang tajam dan hafal dengan hitam legam di irisnya. _Matanya indah. Deja vu_ mendadak menyergapnya.

"Bukankah itu Shikamaru?" Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama menarik tangan. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, mendapati Shikamaru yang tengah menyesap sebatang sigaret, kemudian mengiyakan.

"Aku akan ke sana, kalau begitu," kata Naruto lagi. Dia menyaku mantelnya dan menarik sebatang sigaret. Melihat gelagat itu, Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto berencana untuk meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Sakura. Dia menahan erangan kesal di tenggorokannya.

Naruto menarik topinya ke bawah dan menebar senyum. "Sakura." Sorot matanya berubah jenaka saat menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke." Diam-diam Sasuke mengintimidasi Naruto melalui sorot matanya. "Bersenang-senanglah!" seru pria pirang itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan di dalam saku mantelnya.

Keheningan datang dalam sekejap. Sakura buru-buru mengangkat dagu dan menatap Sasuke. "Tuan Uchiha, apakah kau merokok?"

Tba-tiba Sasuke membayangkan apa yang akan ibunya katakan jika dirinya merokok. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kurasa kau tidak akan bergabung dengan mereka."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum. "Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan, kalau begitu?"

"Tentu, Nona."

Keduanya melangkah menjauhi naungan tenda putih. Sakura tidak tahu tujuan yang dia inginkan, dirinya hanya mengikuti ke mana kakinya melangkah. Atau ke mana kaki Sasuke melangkah.

"Sedari tadi aku berpikir, apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" kata Sakura.

Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya. Dia mempertimbangkan sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. Suara tarik dan embus napasnya mendadak jadi berisik. "Aku berada di sebelahmu saat di belakang garis _start_ ," tutur Sasuke.

Sakura berkedip dua kali dalam jarak dekat. "Benar," ucapnya, lebih pada diri sendiri. Ada keraguan yang mengambang di sana. "Aku lupa kau juga ikut pacuan kuda. Astaga, padahal kau mendapat posisi kedua, bukan?"

"Hn." Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik. "Suatu kehormatan bisa diingat oleh wanita pertama yang melewati garis _finish_."

"Apakah itu pujian?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya singkat. "Kalau kau menganggapnya begitu."

Sakura terkekeh. "Terima kasih."

Hening lagi. Sakura cukup banyak dapat membaca bahwa Sasuke bukanlah tipikal pria yang pandai—ataupun suka—berbasa-basi. Kalau dia tak memulai pembicaraan lagi, acara jalan-jalan mereka hanya akan diisi kesenyapan yang menanam canggung.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Naruto?"

"Sejak kecil."

Sakura mengernyit. "Sejak kecil? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalmu selama ini? Aku juga mengenalnya sejak kecil." Dia melirik Sasuke melalui ekor mata. Wajah itu masih terasa familier baginya. Akan tetapi, Sakura yakin mereka baru berkenalan hari ini. "Aku mengenal hampir semua teman Naruto. Kalaupun tidak kenal, setidaknya aku pernah mendengar ceritanya. Tapi aku tidak ingat tentang kau."

"Tidak heran jika mengingat berapa jumlah orang yang Naruto anggap teman," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa. Dia merasakan tatapan Sasuke pada wajahnya. Dan saat dia menoleh, firasatnya terbuktikan oleh pandangan mereka yang saling bertumbukkan. "Kau benar," ucap Sakura. "Tapi aku mengingat sesuatu. Rasanya Naruto pernah bercerita dia punya teman anak pasangan suami istri dokter dan perawat kepercayaan keluarganya. Seingatku, kakak dari anak itu sudah meninggal. Aku ..." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Oh, lupakan saja."

Setelah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri cukup lama, Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu yang sama sekali luput dari benaknya sejak dia tahu Naruto mengenal Sakura. "Naruto pernah bercerita tentang gadis bernama Sakura. Jika dia tak punya teman bernama Sakura selain kau, berarti yang dimaksudnya adalah kau."

"Apa katanya?"

"Gadis itu cantik, dan dia berkata bahwa dia ingin menikahinya." Entah mengapa Sasuke tidak suka mengatakannya. Maka, dia menambahkan ucapan yang sekiranya bisa menetralisasi. "Dia mengatakannya saat berumur lima atau enam tahun."

Jauh dari dugaan Sasuke, respons Sakura terhadap ceritanya adalah tawa. "Saat aku masih kecil pun aku pernah menyatakan aku ingin menikah dengan seseorang pada Mama, dan aku ingat Mama hanya tertawa. Sekarang aku bahkan lupa dulu aku ingin menikah dengan siapa, tapi Mama mungkin tidak."

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa lega. Ucapan Sakura menunjukkan bahwa dirinya menganggap kata-kata Naruto saat kecil tak ada artinya sekarang. Padahal Naruto adalah satu-satunya pewaris ayahnya yang merupakan seorang bangsawan atas jabatannya sebagai walikota. Dengan menikahi Naruto, Sakura akan mendapat banyak sekali keuntungan. Sasuke bahkan tak suka memikirkan hal itu.

"Nona Haruno!"

Sakura dan Sasuke sontak menoleh ke belakang mendengar seruan tersebut. Yang memanggil Sakura barusan adalah pelayannya. Sakura mendekati wanita tersebut kemudian berbicara dengannya. Setelahnya, Sakura kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"Mama mencariku," katanya. Ada sekilas kekecewaan yang melintas di wajahnya. "Senang bisa berbicara denganmu, Tuan Uchiha. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Sakura membalik tubuh dan mengambil langkah. Sebelum wanita itu melangkah lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke buru-buru menyeru, "Nona Haruno!"

Langkah Sakura berhenti. Wanita itu kembali membalik tubuh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengikis jarak di antara mereka. "Kau mengatakan sampai jumpa lagi," ucapnya. Dia meneguk ludah perlahan. "Kapan kita bisa bertemu kembali?"

Sakura berkedip dengan sengaja. Dia terpana. Bila etikanya yang harus berperangai anggun terlupa, dia sudah membiarkan mulutnya menganga lebar sekarang. "Itu ...," dia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya pelan, "datanglah saat makan malam di Haruno Hall minggu depan, kalau kau mau." Canggung mendadak merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Hmm, aku akan mengundang Naruto juga nanti."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ada suatu hal yang mampu memaksanya tersenyum. Tatapan Sakura padanya terasa semakin intens. "Aku akan datang."

Dengan senyum elok di bibirnya, Sakura menunduk singkat dan membalik tubuh. Dia berjalan menjauhi Sasuke sambil menengok ke belakang beberapa kali dan menatap Sasuke. Tanpa alasan yang dia pahami, Sasuke merasa dadanya berdesir.

Dan kini pertanyaannya sudah tidak menggantung tanpa jawaban lagi. Warna iris mata wanita itu adalah hijau bening.

.

"Kudengar Sakura menjadi wanita pertama yang menginjak garis _finish_."

Keheningan yang terbentang di meja makan Haruno Hall dipecahkan oleh Chiyo. Sentral perhatian yang sempat tertuju pada wanita lanjut usia tersebut langsung berganti pada Sakura yang tengah memotong daging ayam di piringnya. Daripada menjawab, Sakura memilih untuk memasukkan potongan ayam ke dalam mulutnya. Potongannya terlalu besar hingga membuat ibu Sakura melotot di tempatnya.

"Benar," jawab Nyonya Haruno, mewakili Sakura yang tampak enggan menanggapi. Pandangannya yang sempat tertuju pada Chiyo kini mengarah pada Sakura lagi. Dia hendak menegur putrinya atas tindakannya yang tidak beretika, meskipun hanya melalui raut wajah.

Kendatipun memahami atmosfer dalam ruangan, senyum di wajah Chiyo tetap mengembang lebar. "Itu bagus sekali, Sakura."

Merasa tindakannya semakin diawasi, Sakura hanya memaksakan senyum untuk menanggapi. Lantas dia kembali berkutat dengan apa yang tersaji di area makan malamnya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Sakura merasa bahwa pisau yang dipakainya lebih tumpul daripada biasanya. Dia mencoba memotong lagi, kali ini mata pisau tergelincir sampai ke piring. Suara denting menggema di udara dan Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat.

"Sakura."

Sesuai dugaan, mamanya pasti akan menegur. "Maaf, Mama." Sakura mengangkat dagu dan mencari eksistensi _butler_. Teuchi melangkah mendekati Sakura setelah memahami maksud pandangan nonanya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Nona?"

"Bisakah kau ambilkan pisau lain? Yang ini sedikit tumpul." Sakura menyentuh pisaunya.

"Tentu, Nona." Teuchi melangkah mundur dan kembali dengan sebuah pisau di atas nampan. Dia segera menukar pisau tumpul yang menyulitkan Sakura dengan pisau yang baru dia ambil.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Teuchi."

Dengan pisau barunya, Sakura kembali memotong makanannya. Prosesnya menjadi jauh lebih mudah dan tak menyebabkan denting tercipta. Rasa kesal yang sempat merambatinya berkurang sedikit.

"Sakura sangat suka berkuda sejak dulu. Bahkan hampir semua pacuan kuda di daerah sini dia ikuti." Tuan Haruno membuka suara. Dia menatap Chiyo selagi berbicara. Lantas tatapannya beralih pada cucu wanita tersebut. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasori?"

"Aku suka berkuda tapi sepertinya tidak sebesar rasa suka Sakura," jawab Sasori. "Aku tidak selalu berkuda di saat ada kesempatan. Hanya sesekali atau saat diperlukan."

"Oh, kurasa kalian dapat berkuda bersama kapan-kapan." Sakura membelalak mendengar ucapan papanya. Dia menggeleng kecil sebelum papanya menaruh pandang padanya. "Bagaimana, Sakura?"

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu." Sakura mencoba tersenyum. Sebesar apa pun rasa tidak suka mengakar di hatinya, dia tetap harus bertindak sopan. Apalagi ada mata mamanya yang mengawasi. "Sasori mengatakan bahwa dia berkuda hanya sesekali atau saat diperlukan. Kita tidak seharusnya memaksa, Papa."

Sasori akan menyangkal bahwa dia tidak keberatan dan sama sekali tak merasa dipaksa apabila yang berbicara bukanlah Sakura Haruno. Dia sudah mencium rasa tidak suka yang Sakura rasakan padanya semenjak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di tanah Haruno Hall. Sasori tidak mewajarkan rasa tidak suka Sakura padanya, tetapi dia mengerti. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa di sini, hanya seorang kerabat jauh yang layak menjadi pewaris hanya karena dia lelaki. Sementara Sakura yang merupakan putri kandung Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno hanya dapat memandang warisan orangtuanya berpindah tangan pada seseorang yang baginya asing tanpa mendapatkan apa pun suatu hari nanti, kecuali jika wanita itu bersedia menikah dengannya seperti apa yang papanya inginkan. Dan sampai detik ini, yang Sakura pancarkan jelas-jelas hanyalah keengganan.

"Sakura juga bermain polo." Tuan Haruno memecahkan keheningan lagi.

Nyonya Haruno menggeleng. "Oh, tidak. Kita tidak akan membicarakan ini."

"Kenapa? Kurasa itu hebat!" sahut Chiyo.

Sasori mengangguk. "Aku setuju dengan Nenek."

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia memilih untuk menutup suara dan meneguk _wine_ -nya.

"Polo. Olahraga para raja. Sakura tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang raja. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura tampak hebat dengan itu."

Mendengar itu, Sakura masih berusaha keras untuk diam. Namun, emosi yang bergejolak di balik kulitnya semakin mengganggu. Dia bahkan sudah merasa tidak nyaman semenjak makan malam dimulai. Kehadiran Sasori adalah penyebabnya. Dan sekarang amarahnya seolah dipancing lebih jauh lagi.

"Benar." Sakura bersuara. Dia menggigit bibir untuk menahan intonasi suaranya agar tetap normal. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa tampak hebat hanya karena aku adalah seorang perempuan."

"Sakura."

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengabaikan peringatan dari mamanya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa perempuan harus mengenakan korset, _crinolette_ ataupun _bustle_ yang sangat merepotkan itu untuk dinilai berpenampilan baik, sementara lelaki tidak! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku dilarang melakukan ini dan itu hanya karena aku adalah seorang perempuan dan jika melakukannya dianggap memalukan karena tidak pantas! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada istilah 'tidak seperti seorang _lady_ ' sementara istilah yang sama untuk ' _lord_ ' tidak ada!"

" _Sakura_." Nada peringatan dari Nyonya Haruno semakin mendalam. Tatapan matanya mencoba mengintimidasi Sakura untuk mencukupkan amarahnya dan duduk dengan tenang. Namun, Sakura tampak menolak untuk menurut bila dilihat dari gestur yang hendak beranjak dari duduk.

"Dan yang paling tidak aku mengerti, mengapa aku tidak dapat menjadi ahli waris dari warisan orangtuaku sendiri hanya karena aku perempuan, sementara dia," telunjuk Sakura menunjuk pada Sasori, "orang asing yang bukan siapa-siapa mendadak layak menjadi pewaris dari warisan orangtuaku sendiri hanya karena dia lelaki!"

"Sakura!" Sakura tersentak. Dia sadar dirinya sudah kelewatan saat mendengar pukulan pada meja disertai seruan keras namanya. "Berhenti mempermalukan aku dan papamu dan duduklah dengan tenang!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya yang sudah dibasahi air mata karena amarah. "Aku tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan makan malam ini lagi." Dia sepenuhnya beranjak dari duduk dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara berisik yang semakin menaikkan pitam mamanya.

Sebelum sepenuhnya meninggalkan ruangan, telinga Sakura menangkap permintaan maaf dari mamanya pada Chiyo dan Sasori yang kemudian diikuti oleh ujaran: "Ini adalah akibat kau terlalu memanjakannya sejak kecil!" pada papanya.

Tangis Sakura pecah di dalam kamarnya. Dia memukuli bantal untuk melampiaskan amarah yang mengulat di dalam tubuhnya. Beberapa saat setelah emosinya mereda, dia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia enggan menengok untuk mengetahui itu siapa. Sakura menebak itu adalah papanya yang mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, karena mamanya yang datang untuk minta maaf adalah satu hal yang mustahil.

"Nona."

Sakura mengangkat wajah setelah mendengar suara pelayannya.

"Nyonya meminta saya untuk mengantarkan ini."

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. Di atas _bed tray_ yang pelayannya bawa, terdapat dua potong sandwich dan segelas minuman. Dia tak percaya mamanya masih peduli padanya setelah kejadian tadi.

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. Makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya memang baru sedikit. Dia menerima _bed tray_ itu dan ditaruh di atas paha. "Terima kasih, Ayame."

Ayame mengangguk. Dia meninggalkan kamar dan kembali lagi untuk mengambil _bed tray_ serta membantu Sakura berganti pakaian. Sakura duduk di depan cermin selagi Ayame mengepang rambutnya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bebas hanya ketika aku sendiri," tutur Sakura.

Ayame menghentikan kepangannya. "Apakah berarti saya mengganggu kebebasan Anda, Nona?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku ... saat aku sendiri tanpa Mama dan Papa."

"Saya mengerti," kata Ayame. "Tapi saya yakin apa pun yang Tuan dan Nyonya lakukan pasti demi yang terbaik untuk Anda, Nona."

"Ya, semua selain urusan warisan ini," desah Sakura. "Dan terkadang cara Mama dan Papa terasa salah untukku. Terutama Mama." Sakura menatap refleksinya yang tengah merengut. Rasanya dia tak ingin membicarakan ini lagi. "Oh, ya, Ayame, minggu depan satu atau dua orang temanku akan datang kemari. Persiapkan untuk memasak lebih banyak."

"Tentu, Nona."

"Jangan bahas ini dengan Mama dan Papa. Aku belum memberi tahu mereka dan jangan sampai Mama dan Papa tahu selain dari aku."

"Baik, Nona." Pandangan Ayame beralih pada refleksi nonanya di cermin. Wajah sendu wanita itu mendadak tampak lebih cerah. Ayame turut tersenyum melihatnya. "Saya rasa dua teman Anda adalah orang yang spesial untuk Anda."

Bibir Sakura terasa geli. Yang pertama muncul di kepalanya adalah sosok Sasuke Uchiha. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Ayame menggeleng. Dia hanya tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Setelah kepangan selesai, Ayame membereskan tempat tidur Sakura dari gaun yang wanita itu kenakan saat makan malam tadi.

"Ada lagi, Nona?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Ayame."

Seiring dengan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, Sakura semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sebelumnya Sakura tak begitu menangkap maksud dari kata-kata Ayame. Namun, dia segera sadar bahwa mendung di hatinya melenyap setelah dia mengingat soal undangan makan malam yang disampaikan pada Sasuke—yang baru akan dia sampaikan pada Naruto juga melalui surat saat ini.

* * *

 **Glosarium** :

 **Breeches** : Jenis celana

 **Mallet** : Tongkat untuk bermain polo

 **Crinolette, Bustle** : Rangka untuk mengembangkan rok

 **Bed tray** : Meja sekaligus nampan yang digunakan di atas tempat tidur


	2. Chapter 2

Makan malam kali ini sama sekali tidak setegang minggu lalu. Sepanjang makan malam dan dialog-dialog di ruang menggambar, Naruto Namikazelah yang paling banyak menebarkan suasana santai. Nyonya Haruno menyukai sikap Naruto yang supel, dan dia yakin itu tak akan berubah jika seandainya dia belum mengenal putra tunggal walikota tersebut.

Sakura merasa menjadi pihak yang paling diuntungkan atas itu, karena mamanya tidak sekeras biasanya setiap kali Naruto berada di antara mereka. Hal tersebut bahkan sempat membuat Sakura berharap untuk bisa menikah dengan Naruto saja. Tapi, pikiran tersebut terkubur oleh prinsipnya yang ingin menikah dengan lelaki yang dicintainya. Selama ini Naruto memang selalu ada di sisinya, tapi rasa sayang Sakura padanya berputar di lingkaran sahabat.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada punggung Sasuke. Lelaki itu tengah mengamati lukisan di dinding dengan saksama. Sakura menghampirinya. Saat sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, tak ada dialog yang mengudara. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang betul-betul tampak serius dalam proses pengamatannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mencoba menilai kesan mamanya terhadap Sasuke. Mamanya bertindak biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti pada Naruto yang memperlihatkan rasa sayang. Sakura sadar dia tidak seharusnya membandingkan, tapi entah mengapa kesan mamanya terhadap Sasuke menjadi hal yang terasa begitu penting baginya. Dan kesadaran bahwa tak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan untuk mengubah impresi Sasuke di mata mamanya membuatnya merasa sungguh-sungguh tidak berguna.

Keheningan di antara mereka mulai membuat Sakura merasa canggung. Tampaknya Sasuke sudah tidak setertarik itu pada lukisan, tapi tatapannya masih terpancang ke sana.

"Kau tertarik pada lukisan, Tuan Uchiha?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh. "Jika maksudmu tertarik pada lukisan ini, maka, ya. Tapi secara umum biasa-biasa saja." Tatapannya kembali pada lukisan lagi.

Sakura bergeming. Dia bisa menilai bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang kurang pandai bergaul. Bagus sekali dia berteman dengan Naruto, karena di matanya, lelaki pirang itu pasti dapat banyak membantu Sasuke dalam interaksi sosial.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Nona Haruno?"

Sakura tidak menduga Sasuke akan bertanya balik setelah jeda yang cukup lama tadi.

"Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak paham seni lukis," katanya. "Seni musik lebih mudah dipahami, menurutku."

"Itulah alasan eksistensi piano di ruangan ini," kata Sasuke menyimpulkan. Tatapannya mengarah pada _pianoforte_ di sudut ruangan.

"Sayangnya itu bukan alasannya," kata Sakura. "Kau tahu, perempuan dituntut harus memiliki bakat atau menguasai sesuatu setidaknya satu. Dulu pilihanku jatuh pada bermain piano."

"Kalau kau mahir melakukannya, artinya kau sudah punya lebih dari satu."

"Lebih dari satu?" Sakura mengernyit kebingungan.

"Hn. Kau jelas mahir dalam pacuan kuda. Dan dengan piano, kemahiranmu menjadi dua. Benar, bukan?"

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya, tak yakin untuk membeberkan penilaiannya sendiri atas apa yang dia lakukan. "Bagaimana kalau kau menilai permainan pianoku?"

Tawaran Sakura tampak mengejutkan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke menyetujui dan mengikuti Sakura ke arah piano berada.

Sakura duduk dan Sasuke berdiri di sisinya. Jemari Sakura melayang di atas tuts piano tanpa menyentuhnya. Dia menengadah dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke melempar tatapan bertanya.

"Sejujurnya kehadiranmu membuatku gugup," kata Sakura. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Lagi pula ini bukan gagasanku."

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Benar, dia sendiri yang menggagas hal tersebut, dan akan janggal bila dia yang membatalkannya sendiri. Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum menekan tuts demi tuts hingga terbentuk untaian nada. Sejauh permainannya, belum ada kesalahan yang muncul. Naruto yang sedari tadi berbincang bersama kedua orang tua Sakura kini berdiri di dekat Sasuke. Anehnya, kehadiran Naruto sama sekali tak memengaruhi rasa gugupnya, sangat berbeda dengan kesadaran bahwa mata dan telinga Sasuke tengah menilainya.

"Ini pertama kali aku mendengar kau memainkan lagu ini," kata Naruto.

"Aku memang baru berlatih bermain lagu ini akhir-akhir ini," tanggap Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tuts.

"Dan ini pertama kali aku melihatmu sengaja bermain untuk orang yang baru kau kenal satu minggu. Wah, Sasuke, kau beruntung. Aku yang teman sejak kecilnya saja tidak pernah."

"Iya, Tuan Uchiha, kau beruntung," kata Sakura. "Tidak seperti temanku Naruto yang biasanya hanya memperlakukan permainan pianoku sebagai musik latar, alih-alih sungguh-sungguh menikmati permainan."

Naruto meringis. Dia menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Teman Nona Haruno ini menikmati menggunakan telinga. Itulah fungsi dari musik, bukan?"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat dengan perang satire di antara Naruto dan Sakura. "Permainanmu bagus, Nona Haruno," komentarnya sungguh-sungguh, bukan sekadar upaya untuk menghentikan mereka.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Lantas tiba-tiba kunci yang ditekannya salah. Wajahnya memanas lagi. Baru saja Sasuke memujinya, tapi pujian itu justru malah membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Sudah terbukti bahwa kau punya dua."

Sakura menghentikan tarian jemarinya pada piano untuk menilai ucapan Sasuke. Apakah yang dikatakannya barusan sungguh-sungguh, atau sebuah satire semata? Raut wajah lelaki itu tidak menampakkan seringaian atau apa pun yang menegaskan sarkasme. Tapi Sakura masih kurang yakin mengingat dirinya dan Naruto sempat saling sarkastis tadi. "Dengan kesalahan barusan, sepertinya aku hanya punya satu," katanya.

Sasuke mengernyit. Dia tak sadar Sakura melakukan kesalahan. "Artinya kau punya tiga. Yang ketiga adalah keahlianmu untuk menyembunyikan bahwa kau melakukan kesalahan."

"Wah, aku mengerti dengan sangat mendalam apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus dan Sakura tertawa.

Seluruh orang yang mengisi ruang menggambar kini melakukan kegiatan yang selaras. Sakura, kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke dan Naruto terlibat di dalam satu percakapan yang sama. Konversasi itu diawali dari Nyonya Haruno yang membahas tentang beberapa pelaut yang terkena cacar Variola saat tengah berlayar dan kapten terpaksa memutuskan untuk menurunkan mereka. Tak sampai di situ, penduduk Konohashire, tepatnya putra dari keluarga Nakamura, juga dikabarkan terkena cacar Variola. Nyonya Uchiha sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kecemasannya, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa cacar membunuh banyak korban.

"Saat ini sedang giat diadakan penelitian untuk membasmi cacar," kata Sasuke. "Cara menyembuhkan hingga sepenuhnya pulih memang belum ditemukan, mereka yang mengidap cacar kemudian berhasil melewatinya tetap tidak bisa kembali pada kondisi tubuhnya sebelumnya. Yang paling jelas adalah bekas-bekas yang tersebar di kulit."

Seluruh perhatian sontak tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu, penelitian lebih difokuskan pada pembasmian dengan cara mencegah dan cara agar penularannya tidak gencar mengingat virus penyebab cacar Variola memang sangat ganas."

Yang tampak tidak terkejut dengan pengetahuan Sasuke hanyalah Naruto.

"Apakah penelitian itu sudah membuahkan hasil?" tanya Nyonya Haruno. Nada bicaranya mengharapkan jawaban yang mampu memiaskan rasa cemasnya soal cacar.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke. "Ditemukan satu cara untuk mencegah, dengan cara menyuntikkan material dari virus cacar sapi. Manusia yang sudah disuntik material dari virus cacar sapi tersebut tidak akan tertular cacar Variola walaupun tinggal di lingkungan yang sudah terkontaminasi. Metode ini disebut vaksin."

Sakura tampak heran sekaligus takjub. "Mencegah virus cacar dengan virus cacar lain?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab Sasuke. "Awalnya hal ini memang sulit dipercaya, tapi bukti-buktinya memang sudah ada."

Nyonya Haruno masih tampak cemas. "Kabar ini tidak cukup untuk membuatku tenang. Aku benci disuntik. Apalagi jika yang disuntikkan padaku adalah material dari virus cacar sapi. Virus cacar sapi!"

"Apakah penyuntikan vaksin itu memiliki efek samping?" tanya Tuan Haruno.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Nyaris tidak ada," jawabnya. "Jika saya menjadi Anda, Nyonya Haruno, saya tidak akan berpikir seperti itu. Pencegahan itu perlu."

"Artinya, kau sudah disuntik vaksin itu?" Sakura penasaran dan terkejut dengan asumsinya.

"Bukan hanya aku," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku juga sudah." Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

Percakapan mereka berlanjut pada bagaimana cara mendapatkan vaksin cacar dan Sasuke yang meyakinkan bahwa hal tersebut teramat sangat diperlukan.

Selama konversasi itu berjalan, Sakura tak bisa melepas perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Kecerdasan Sasuke yang tampak dari pemaparan pengetahuannya membuat dirinya terpesona. Ternyata kelebihan lelaki itu bukan hanya dari fisiknya yang menarik saja. Tanpa sadar, Sakura semakin terpikat padanya. Dia sama sekali tak ingin pertemuan mereka saat ini menjadi yang terakhir kali.

Dan Sasuke menerima undangan untuk makan malam di sini lagi.

.

Sasuke tidak terlalu suka menghadiri acara-acara sosial. Lingkaran ini masih terasa asing baginya. Asing, tapi jika dirinya tak hadir, asumsi-asumsi akan alasan absensi Sasuke akan menjadi topik paling hangat di malam itu. Bagaimana tidak, para gadis selalu menantikan kehadirannya dan mengincarnya sebagai pasangan dansa. Padahal jika Sasuke hadir pun belum tentu dia mau terlibat di atas lantai dansa.

Namun, malam ini opininya berbeda. Sasuke tidak masalah menghadiri pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh keluarga Hyuuga karena yakin Sakura akan hadir di sana. Dia mendengar bahwa hubungan Sakura dengan putri sulung Hyuuga, Hinata, cukup dekat. Mustahil Sakura tidak akan datang.

Ternyata perkiraannya benar. Sakura keluar dari kereta yang sempat menghalangi jalannya menuju Hyuuga Hall. Gadis itu tersenyum saat mereka berpapasan. Saat kereta kuda di belakang Sakura sudah menjauh, mereka segera berjalan beriringan ke dalam Hyuuga Hall. Suara biola-biola yang digesek secara bersamaan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Sakura menjadi pasangan dansa Sasuke yang pertama dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Di dansa kedua, pasangan mereka masih sama. Sakura berdiri di jajaran para wanita dan Sasuke berdiri di jajaran para pria di seberangnya. Mereka berhadap-hadapan sampai musik mengalun dan memberi tahu waktunya dansa dimulai.

"Kau punya empat," kata Sasuke, memecah keheningan di antara mereka sejak dansa dimulai.

"Apa?" Sakura mengernyit heran. "Empat apa?"

"Kau mahir berdansa. Jumlahnya jadi empat, bukan?"

Sakura tertawa saat memahami maksud Sasuke. " _Semua orang_ mahir berdansa. Ini tidak seharusnya dihitung."

Sasuke melirik ke samping kanannya. Sakura refleks mengikuti arah pandang lelaki itu, menemukan pria yang tampak canggung dan kaku dalam berdansa. "Tidak juga," kata Sasuke.

Sakura memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Dansa kedua selesai dan mereka berbincang-bincang. Percakapan mereka berhenti saat Naruto menghampiri dan mengajak Sakura berdansa. Ada seorang gadis yang bertanya pada Sasuke apakah dia hendak berdansa lagi atau tidak setelah Sakura dan Naruto meninggalkannya, dan dia menjawab tidak. Dia merasa tidak nyaman membayangkan berdansa dengan gadis selain Sakura.

Naruto menghampirinya tanpa Sakura. Sasuke diam-diam mencari keberadaan Sakura, dan gelagatnya tertangkap oleh Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, menemukan semakin banyak pertanda bahwa Sasuke memang tertarik pada Sakura—yang sudah lelaki berambut hitam itu sangkal berkali-kali.

"Sakura sedang berdansa dengan sepupunya," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa, tetapi dia menghentikan pencariannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berdansa bersama gadis lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Iya. Aku tahu kau memang hanya mau berdansa bersama Sakura."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Oh, tidak perlu kaukatakan pun aku sudah tahu," ujar Naruto. Dia tersenyum mengejek. "Itu sudah tertulis di dahimu."

Sasuke refleks menepuk dahinya. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Akuilah, Sasuke, Sakura adalah salah satu hal terbaik di dalam perubahan hidupmu, bukan? Kau belum tentu bisa mengenalnya jika tidak berada di posisimu sekarang."

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tegas. _Bukan salah satu, tapi satu-satunya._

Naruto membeliak. "Menyangkal saja terus, Tuan Uchiha. Bisa-bisa kau patah hati jika terus begini. Sepupu yang sedang berdansa dengan Sakura sekarang adalah pria yang Tuan Haruno harapkan menjadi suami Sakura."

Sasuke sontak menoleh ke arah Naruto. Matanya menilai raut wajah Naruto, mengharapkan indikasi bercanda timbul di sana. Nyatanya tidak ada.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa dan segera meninggalkan Naruto. Dia mencari eksistensi Sakura. Saat rambut merah muda mencoloknya tertangkap, Sasuke menatap wajahnya. Mimik muka yang gadis itu tampilkan sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan rasa senang, bahkan ketenangan pun tidak. Sakura tampak ingin segera dansa itu berakhir secepatnya. Ekspresinya jelas sangat berbeda dengan saat berdansa bersama Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan merasakan bahwa wajah gadis itu berbinar saat tengah berdansa bersamanya.

Saat dansa selesai, Sasuke melihat Sakura menghampiri putri sulung Hyuuga. Mereka berbincang-bincang dan keceriaan Sakura tampak kembali lagi. Nona Hyuuga mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah, Sasuke penasaran apa yang baru dikatakannya. Sakura menggeleng malu-malu.

Tatapan mereka bertemu saat wajah Sakura masih merona. Sakura tampak terkejut, namun lantas menyunggingkan senyum. Sasuke yang sama-sama terkejut karena baru saja tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk.

Sasuke baru saja hendak mengalihkan pandangan, tapi dia sempat mendapati Nona Hyuuga mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura merona lagi, dan pandangannya mengarah pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri dari merasa bahwa kata-kata Nona Hyuuga yang membuat Sakura merona adalah tentangnya. Hal tersebut membuat tatapannya susah lepas dari sana.

Kemudian gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa. Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke merasakan keinginan kuat untuk memiliki Sakura.

.

Sarapan hari ini hanya dihadiri oleh Sasuke dan ibunya. Biasanya, meja makan diisi oleh tiga orang. Sosok yang hilang hari ini adalah Shion Miko, putri dari tuan tanah yang mewariskan seluruh warisannya pada Sasuke. Berhektare-hektare tanah, termasuk tanah yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya, diwariskan kepada Sasuke Uchiha karena mendiang Tuan Miko tidak memiliki keturunan lelaki. Sementara ahli waris haruslah lelaki. Maka sampailah warisan tersebut ke tangan Sasuke yang merupakan kerabat jauh dari keluarga Miko. Jika Itachi—kakak Sasuke—masih hidup, warisan itu tentu saja akan jatuh ke tangan Itachi.

Sejujurnya, absennya Shion Miko hari ini membuat Sasuke lega. Gadis itu selalu sinis padanya dan sangat sombong karena masih merasa Sasuke tak berhak menerima apa yang sudah sah lelaki itu miliki. Sasuke tak akan seterganggu ini jika Shion meninggalkan ibunya. Nyatanya, kesinisan dan kesombongan gadis itu ditujukan pada ibunya juga. Beberapa kali Sasuke mendapati Shion meremehkan Nyonya Uchiha. Kediaman itu nyaris selalu terasa panas karena tindakan Shion yang semena-mena dan mulutnya yang tak dijaga. Ini jelas bukan salah Sasuke, tapi Shion masih memperlakukannya seperti pencuri seluruh hartanya.

Kadang-kadang Sasuke berharap kakaknya masih ada dan mengisi posisinya. Itachi pasti bisa jauh lebih sabar menghadapi Shion Miko, tidak sepertinya. Kalau bukan karena kebaikan hati ibunya, Sasuke pasti sudah menendang Shion dari kediaman ini sejak lama. Memang, Shion adalah korban dari ketidakadilan hukum di sini. Tapi status korbannya tetap tak bisa membenarkan tindakannya pada Sasuke dan ibunya. Seharusnya gadis itu bersyukur Sasuke mempersilakannya tetap tinggal di rumah besar ini.

Setelah sarapan selesai, Sasuke masuk ke perpustakaan. Dia melanjutkan membaca buku medis yang terakhir dibacanya—salah satu buku peninggalan mendiang ayahnya. Nyonya Uchiha pun ada di sana, duduk di sofa sambil menyesap teh. Tangannya meraih koran dan membaca berita hari ini.

Baru beberapa halaman dipelajari, Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di dalam rak. Dia bergabung dengan ibunya di sofa. Nampan dan perangkat teh yang mengisi meja kini sudah tiada di sana.

"Sasuke," panggil Nyonya Uchiha. Dagunya terangkat untuk menatap putranya yang lebih tinggi. "Kau masih mempelajari buku-buku kedokteran itu?"

Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia meringis. "Hn."

"Artinya, kau masih ingin menjadi dokter?" tanya Nyonya Uchiha hati-hati. Dia terdiam, menanti jawaban. Namun, Sasuke sama-sama diam tanpa menjawab. Nyonya Uchiha mendesah. "Lantas mengapa kau memutuskan untuk menghentikan pendidikanmu?"

Sasuke meneguk ludah. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kuurus di sini."

"Kau tahu kau bisa mengutus agen untuk mengurus semuanya."

"Aa, tapi agen pun tetap membutuhkan konsultasi dariku. Jelas akan sulit urusannya jika aku berada di kota untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku."

Nyonya Uchiha tampak murung. Dia menggenggam dan mengusap punggung tangan putranya. "Bersyukurlah kau masih punya media belajar dari ayahmu. Dan kau bisa belajar dariku. Walaupun aku hanya perawat, tapi pengalaman banyak memberiku ilmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Nyonya Uchiha tahu kekecewaan putranya tentang hal ini akan terus ada dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, kondisi ini tidak sepenuhnya buruk," kata Nyonya Uchiha. "Kalau kau memang tak bisa ... tak bisa menjadi dokter, kau mungkin bisa membangun klinik atau rumah sakit."

Sasuke mendengus. "Percayalah, Ibu, aku sudah pernah memikirkan itu," katanya. "Tapi selama Nona Miko masih ikut campur dalam urusan tanah peninggalan ayahnya ini, hal itu tak akan pernah bisa diwujudkan."

Nyonya Uchiha mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sebenarnya ... ada jalan keluar untuk kerumitan di antara kau dan Nona Miko."

"Jika yang Ibu maksud adalah pernikahanku dengan Nona Miko, maka aku menolak gagasan itu," tegas Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu ini memang jalan keluar yang paling tepat untuk menyelesaikan kerumitan ini. Sejujurnya, ini pernah melintas di kepalanya saat dia tahu dirinya akan menjadi ahli waris dari semua ini sewaktu Tuan Miko masih hidup. Baginya, yang dia miliki sekarang ada berkat kebaikan hati Tuan Miko, bukan karena aturan mutlak dari hukum. Dan dia berpikir untuk menikahi putrinya sebagai balasan atas kebaikan hatinya. Tapi gagasan itu ada jauh sebelum Sasuke tahu sikap Shion Miko itu seperti apa. Sekarang semuanya berbeda. Yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Shion hanyalah membiarkan gadis yang sudah ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya itu tetap tinggal di sini sampai dia tahu ke mana harus pergi.

"Dan aku yakin Nona Miko pun tak mau menikah denganku, walaupun ini adalah satu-satunya cara dia bisa mendapatkan hak atas peninggalan orang tuanya," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" ujar Sasuke. "Selain karena tidak menyukaiku, Nona Miko melakukan surat-menyurat dengan beberapa pria berstatus sosial tinggi dan sering mengundang mereka makan malam di sini."

Nyonya Uchiha terdiam sejenak. "Oh," gumamnya, "aku mengerti. Dia berharap salah satu dari mereka menjadi peminangnya."

"Kupikir begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang sering mengundangmu makan malam di kediamannya?" Nyonya Uchiha tersenyum. Dia mengamati reaksi putranya.

Sasuke tersentak. Dia berdeham. "Nona Haruno?"

"Hm." Nyonya Uchiha mengangguk. "Apakah tujuannya mengundangmu makan malam sering-sering sama dengan apa yang Nona Miko lakukan?"

Sasuke menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya, merasa canggung. Ujung-ujung telinganya memanas. Dia berdeham lagi. "Aku tidak tahu."

Nyonya Uchiha terkekeh. "Aku mengerti," ucapnya. "Kau menyukainya."

Berbeda dengan tuduhan Naruto, Sasuke tak bisa menyangkal ibunya. Dia hanya diam, enggan menanggapi dalam bentuk apa pun.

"Sasuke, kau harus mengundangnya makan malam di sini kapan-kapan," kata Nyonya Uchiha. Senyum masih menetap di wajahnya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku mau saja," kata Sasuke. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. "Tapi itu tak akan kulakukan selama Nona Miko masih tak bisa menjaga sikapnya."

Nyonya Uchiha menepuk bahu putranya prihatin. "Mari kita berdoa agar keikhlasan segera mendatangi Nona Miko atas semua ini."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia sungguh-sungguh berharap doanya cepat terkabul. Karena memang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sebagian besar kerumitan yang dialaminya sekarang disebabkan oleh rasa tidak ikhlas yang Shion Miko rasakan atas kenyataan yang pahit ini.


End file.
